


The Avocado Man

by shadowkatninjawarrior



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Getting high, Jasper has aphasia, basically kinda a mack/fitz AU, mechanic raven, that's from agents of shield, veteran Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatninjawarrior/pseuds/shadowkatninjawarrior
Summary: Raven discovers she has a cute neighbour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a part of this fandom but my good friend is so this is for him. I can't remember his username but if I could I would gift this fic to him... oh well he'll probably find it...

The thudding music coming from the floor above her was finally doing Raven's head in. Not much could push her to anger but she'd had a long hard day at the shop and this was absolutely the last straw.   
Upstairs, the apartment directly above hers stank of weed, even with the door closed. Steeling herself for many drugged up / drunk partygoers, she knocked on the door. She had to knock three times before getting an answer, each flurry of knocks becoming more and more irate. Eventually, the door slid open slowly to reveal a squinting pair of rather bloodshot eyes.  
"Yeah?"  
A voice said warily, though he was still obviously quite high.  
"Would you mind turning your music down? I live below you."  
The guy relaxed immediately, and allowed the door to swing all the way open as he wandered back into the apartment. Raven hesitated for a moment before following him in and shutting the door behind her. The layout was almost exactly the same as her apartment, only way more cluttered. Despite expecting a whole party, when she made it into the living room she discovered that there were only two people there. The guy who had answered the door was looking at the stereo in confusion, scratching his head. He was tall and lanky, with goggles nestled in his dark hair. Another guy was lying upside down on the sofa with his feet in the air. He was staring at the ceiling, humming to himself. Ignoring him, Raven went over to the stereo and turned it down until it reached a more reasonable level. The guy turned to look at her.  
"Oh, thanks. Think I kind of forgot how to work it for a moment there."  
Raven watched him with amusement, her previous anger quickly dissipating. These guys were harmless stoners.  
"Have I seen you somewhere before?"  
He asked, and Raven shrugged at him.  
"I live directly below you so, probably."  
He squinted at her, mind evidently working hard to dredge up whatever information he wanted. There was something in his hand and he brought it up to his mouth. It was an avocado and he. Just. Took a bite out of it. Like it was an apple. Raven couldn't help but dissolve into giggles at the sheer ridiculousness of it.  
"Oh yeah, you're the badass mechanic with the limp!"  
He said through a mouthful of avocado, as though it were some incredibly revelation. Smiling, Raven wondered at how he managed to mention her limp without making it seem as though she were crippled and useless. She always tried to see it as evidence of her strength, of all she'd been through. But it was difficult sometimes.  
"I've been trying to work up the courage to talk to you."  
He seemed a little shy then, and she thought perhaps that was what he was like when he wasn't high.  
"Well now you have."  
She replied matter-o-factly.  
"Yeah, but it doesn't really count as courage coz I am high as fuck right now."  
She held her hand out to him.  
"I'm Raven."  
She held her hand out, and he shook it but seemed to have no intention of giving his name in return.  
"Well then, it was a pleasure to meet you. I guess I'll see you around."  
The guy, whom she had mentally dubbed 'avocado man' nodded vacantly and she got the feeling that his mind was already on something else.  
"One of my feet is bigger than the other."  
Surprised by the other voice, she found she'd all but forgotten the other guy, lying on the sofa with his feet in the air.   
"Well, that would be because you only have one shoe on buddy."  
"...oh."  
In a much better mood than when she had left, Raven headed back to her own apartment.  
It was about a week and a half until she next saw him. She was climbing the stairs to her apartment with three bags of groceries and found herself struggling despite it only being one flight. Her leg was bothering her more than it had in weeks.  
"Uh... Hey Raven."  
Raven turned, and while she was disheartened to find that she'd only made it four steps, she was a little happy to see her strange neighbour.  
"Hey there neighbour."  
She flashed him a smirk.   
"Would you like me to help with your... the - the uh... Would you like some help?"  
This guy seemed totally different to the one she met at the apartment. So much so that for one moment she wondered whether he perhaps had an identical twin. But that seemed unlikely, and besides, he was still wearing those same goggles.  
"I don't need any help."  
As nice as it was of him to offer, she hated being dependent on anyone. Avocado man frowned, evidently seeing straight through her pride to the pain she was hiding. Holding out a hand, he motions for her to hand over one of the bags. After a moment of hesitation, she gives him the lightest one. As much as she hated to admit it, it really helped. It was just enough to make it a bit easier. So they made their way up the stairs, with avocado man only ever taking a step up after she had already made it up.   
"So, I didn't get your name last time we met."  
"You didn't? Oh. I'm sorry. I'm uh... I'm..."  
He seemed to struggle with it, grasping desperately for the right answer.  
"Hey, how about this. What letter does it start with?"  
Surprised, he answered immediately.  
"J"  
"Hmm... let me guess... Joe?"  
"No."  
"uh... Jordan."  
"That's my last name actually."  
"Really? Ok, um..."  
She grasped for another one but they were already at her door.  
"Hey, I have an idea. How about every time I see you I have one chance to guess your name. But, you have to tell me if I say a close variation of it."  
He smiled shyly and nodded, and Raven couldn't help but melt a little at how sweet he was.  
So it began. Every time they passed each other Raven would yell a name beginning with J and he would inevitably tell her it was wrong. She'd refused to look up names beginning with J on the internet, determined to get it herself. After a little while they'd even begun hanging out pretty regularly, playing video games or watching movies at one of their apartments, or sometimes he would bring her coffee while she was working at the garage.   
"Okay. I have one last name. After this, I'm going to have to resort to the internet."  
"You haven't been looking up- looking up uh, any of them?"  
"Nope. Turns out I know quite a few names beginning with J. So... is your name... Jasper?"  
"Yup."  
"Really??"  
"Yeah!"  
"Oh my god. OH MY GOD. Of course it would be the laST NAME I TRIED."  
Raven raised her hands to the sky, questioning her fate. Jasper laughed as she hid her face in her hands, half laughing half crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Want more? Though the plot was shitty and the characters were OOC? Hit up the comments! I wanna hear from you guys!


End file.
